


Weaseling It Out

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Had I but known that saying the words ‘I love you’ was much easier than the initial minute afterward, then I wouldn’t have said anything. I would have kept my big bloody trap closed and just waited until I had a good excuse in mind to use in case of an awkward situation like this." Schrivenshaft Cycle V Entry





	Weaseling It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's Note: This was written for Schrivenshaft V, "Had I but known..." The phrase I used (and yes, it was completely random) is 'Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines.' 

** Weaseling It Out **

Had I but know that saying the words ‘I love you’ was much easier than the initial minute afterward, then I wouldn’t have said anything. I would have kept my big bloody trap closed and just waited until I had a good excuse in mind to use in case of an awkward situation like this. This standing here, gaping at each other. It’s bloody annoying and even more awkward.

It wasn’t like I planned saying it or anything. It just kind of… slipped out. Ginny would tell you that that is because I never think before I open my mouth, and right about now I think I agree with her.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hermione more shocked than she is right now. About thirty seconds ago we were arguing about something stupid again, and now she knows that I love her. Smooth, Ron. Right bloody smooth.

“You _what_?” she demands quietly. I know she heard me the first time. If she hadn’t heard what I said, she wouldn’t have that look on her face. If she hadn’t heard me the first time, she would have politely asked me to repeat it. I know she heard me the first time, she just wants to clarify.

“I… Never mind.” _Way to chicken out, Weasley,_ I think almost angrily. But just walking away now is better than hearing her say that she doesn’t love me back. Right?

For some reason, a random phrase pops into my head. _Eagles may soar, but weasels don’t get sucked into jet engines._ Bill found it once when we were younger. He claimed that he came up with it, but I never believed him (of course, we didn’t know what jet engines were either, but that’s beside the point). 

Yup, the fits the situation right about now. I tried for the air only to get sucked into the engine of a stupid arrow plain. From now one, I’m keeping both feet on the bloody ground. 

I turn to go, knowing what her response is going to be before she says it, but she stops me. “Ronald Weasley, if you walk away right now, I will never speak to you again.”

Eh?

I turned back, confused. She was glaring at me. What did I do _this_ time, I want to ask, but I value my head a little more than that. “If you’re going to say something like that to someone, you should at least wait long enough to get their answer or just not say it at all!” she practically snaps. 

Wait a second, when did she get in front of me? What—

Mmmmm.

She just kissed me. Hermione Granger just kissed me. 

Hah!

She pulls away and grins at me. “I love you too.” Well, of course you do.  Wait a second…

“Really?” I asked, surprised. 

She laughs. “Yes. I…” I’m sure whatever else she has to say is important, but kissing her seems a little bit more so. 


End file.
